


My Moon and My Galaxy

by bumblebee020



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones-esque, House Targaryen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee020/pseuds/bumblebee020
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen and Kylo Ren get married on her planet, Valyria.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. The Wedding

“It makes sense.” Daenerys thought to herself as her handmaids circled around her. She realized these were bleak thoughts to have on her wedding day, this time was meant to be full of splendor–but her mind was racing with thoughts of the political future.

She was to marry Kylo Ren of the First Order, the tall, dark and brooding second in line for Supreme Leader of the galaxy. As she was the only daughter of House Targaryen, one of the most powerful and feared families in history, marrying her was an obvious choice for someone looking to gain the respect of the planets in the galaxy. It did, in fact, make a lot of sense.

The arrangement was organized just a week ago. Ren was clear of his intentions as a suitor from the start, and his proposal was urgent, almost desperate, which made Daenerys a bit cautious–but she tucked that away in the back of her brain for now. He was certainly not the first to peruse marriage to her to align with the Targaryen’s, but he was the most powerful.

Her father, never missing an opportunity to further bolster his political power, quickly announced her acceptance. She didn’t remember ever fully agreeing, but knew it’s what her future would entail anyway.

Soon, First Order military forces landed on their planet, Valyria, and were greeted with the customary feasts and celebrations.

She remembered meeting her husband-to-be for the first time and feeling much less hesitant about the rushed ceremony. His dark figure towered over her petite one, his face was handsome, with strong defining features and jet-black hair. He had a stern look about him, his eyes were filled with torment. It stuck with her. He had taken her hand gently and spoke in a deep, almost monotone voice, “I am glad you accepted.” And before she could open her mouth to speak, he turned and walked away.

Daenerys wondered if he could not bear the thought of marrying her.

She returned to the present moment, catching sight of herself in the mirror. She was not the worst he could do, surely. She examined herself as her handmaids worked to braid beautiful flowers into her long, silver hair. She was much smaller than him, with big blue eyes and curvy-slim figure. She had always thought of herself as relatively desirable physically, so he would have no reason to dread being near her. But she knew this wouldn’t matter, the only reason he wanted to marry her was for political gain.

Their wedding would not go over well with most Targaryen supporters. The First Order had quickly gained a reputation for violence that made them and enemy of most planets. If there was to be any hope for Kylo Ren’s case to be Supreme Leader, she and her new husband would have to make the rounds, convince other planets to sign peace treaties and ensure a stable future for the people under their rule.

It would be an uphill battle, but they would rule the galaxy. She would rule the entire galaxy.

Daenerys smiled at this while many pairs of hands slipped her wedding gown on. She was certainly in line to become Queen of Valyria, but this was much more than she ever expected.

The dress fell over her body delicately, complimenting all the right parts of her. It was a glistening silvery white, the top was nearly sheer, bearing a not-so-subtle outline of her breasts. The skirt was full and laced with small, colorful flowers to match her hair. She stared at her reflection.

“Your grace, it is time,” said a nervous voice behind her. She turned to see her closest friend, Messandei watching her cautiously.

Daenerys nodded warmly. “And so it is.”

Her friend’s face hardened. “You don’t have to go through with any of it. We can get you away from here…your family has overpowered bastards like these since the dawn of time…”

“No, no. I think it makes sense,” Daenerys said, echoing her internal mantra.

“But wouldn’t you want to marry someone who loves you? I mean, he is quite handsome. But serious and, well, he looks mean! Whatever happened to that strong soldier on Tarth…What was his name?...”

Daenerys laughed. “Oh will you stop! We must go, or I’ll be late….and Edwyn was his name, and he was gorgeous.”

The two giggled and linked arms. They made their way to her family’s gardens, where the ceremony was being held. They marveled at the large bronze gates in the entry way, showered in a sea of wildflowers. The space was one of the most decedent she had ever seen, small lights lit the towering trees, long silver benches made up the seats and the aisle was bordered with large white roses. Everything was accented in Targaryen colors– blood red, silver and black–severe colors, but in this setting, they blended perfectly.

Looking down at them were giant stone dragons, the Targaryen emblem and cornerstone species of Valyria. Usually, their dark figures were imposing but today, they seemed to be championing the gathering.

Messandei broke off to find her seat.

Her father, Ares, waited for her in a small opening before the aisle. “Running late, as usual Dany.” He said with a half-smile as he pinched her cheek. “You look lovely my dear, your mother would have been so proud. I have full faith you accomplish great things for this family in your new role.” Role. Daenerys internally rolled her eyes at the word and peeked down through the sheer curtain of floral vines that blocked the aisle.

She saw him there, adorned in a striking black tunic, accented with red around the collar and belt. She remembered the tortured look in his eyes and wondered if he was put under the same pressure as her, perhaps they could understand each other, rule benevolently and start a new dynasty.

Her thoughts were cut off by the soft sound of piano playing. The ceremony was about to begin.

King Ares took her arm, kissed her cheek and excitedly began walking. The walk took what felt like a lifetime. She felt eyes on her from all directions. Members of the First Order watched her solemnly and the silver-haired Targaryen side stood stoic, in clear disapproval. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

Her new husband walked down to meet her, he grasped her hand with that ever-so-gentle touch and looked into her eyes, she could see less torment now, and more…passion. She saw a faint smile and smiled back. He glanced down to her nearly-exposed breasts, blushed a bright red, and quickly his face turned to stone again.

He did not look at her again until the end of the ceremony during their final vows. When it came time, he didn’t even kiss her lips, as was custom. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her hand.

Daenerys was thoroughly embarrassed but the crowd didn’t seem to notice. They clapped politely.

A tall, armor clad figure approached. “Good show! Now let’s have some fun.” She recognized the voice to be her brothers, Rheagar, in all his glory. He gave Kylo Ren a warning pat on the back and the two exchanged pleasantries. He turned to her and cupped her chin. “You look beautiful, Dany,” he said, teary eyed. He and her father were the only Targaryens that seemed to support this wedding.

Her new husband took her hand and walked her into a private spot.

“I cannot attend the celebration,” he said to her quietly, so only she could hear. “I will return later this evening.”

And, before she could respond, he was gone. Would she ever say a single word to him without him running off? And where was he going, anyway? She noticed all the First Order attendees leave as well.

She didn’t have time to fully think on it before Messandei dragged her to the banquet hall. Since their guests had departed for the night, her relatives let their guard down and the whole thing became a family celebration. She danced with her friends, laughed with her father, and before she knew it she completely forgot it was her wedding day.

“I think I’m going to turn in. Still no sign of him?” She asked Rhaegar.

“No I haven’t seen him at all, or any of his wedding party actually.” He replied, as if just now noticing. “Strange. Well, let me take you to your suite.”

Just then, Daenerys became incredibly nervous. Kylo Ren was handsome, yes. But she had only met him twice, and not even spoken a word to him.

How were they to consummate their marriage under these circumstances?

Hating the mysteries that lay before her, she followed her brother to the wedding suite. The room was in at the top of guest palace, an exquisite, ancient building right next to the gardens. She gazed up at the tall towers, and above them at the looming ships of the First Order.

Perhaps he wouldn’t come down from there at all, based on his interactions with her so far, he will probably stay in his ship all night. She shivered at the thought of a loveless marriage. But so be it.

Rhaegar took her to the entrance of the palace, where she was greeted by the staff. They escorted her to the highest room, in the tallest tower of the castle and into the wedding chambers.

The space was so elegantly decorated with a seating area, a balcony, and a large four poster bed. She blushed when she saw a long black silk nightgown laid out for her on the bed.

When she was finally alone, she sighed a deep sigh of relief.

After a long shower, she pulled the flowers out of her hair and pulled the nightgown on over her pale skin. It came all the way to her ankles, and the top was a lacey, plunging V neckline that stopped just a few inches above her belly button. The silk felt like heaven.

She poured herself a drink and stepped out on the balcony, overlooking her beautiful planet. She could even see a few dragons flying overhead, their roars like music in the night sky. Assuming she would be alone for the night, she took a seat and let herself relax.

Several hours passed and she heard the door open. Surprised, she turned and saw the tall silhouette of her husband in the doorway.

“I didn’t think you’d come tonight, you seemed eager to get away,” she said softly as she stood.

He stepped closer. “I’ve never been one for parties.”

She looked down, “I meant, get away from me.”

He moved toward her, inches away from her now, running his large fingers gently down her arm, sending chills down her spine. “You were…are… a stunning bride,” he said, almost in a whisper.

She had so many questions for him, but they all fell away at his touch.


	2. The Wedding Night

He pulled her in silently, wrapped his arm around her lower waist and kissed her with a fervent intensity that would have knocked her back if he hadn’t been supporting her. His other hand traced her form, outlining her curves as his mouth made its way to her neck. He kissed along her collarbone, making her moan with unexpected pleasure. 

The logical part of her was unable to wrap her mind around what was happening. Was this the same man she married only a few hours ago? The same man who had barely spoken ten words to her since they met?

He stopped, almost as if he felt her introspection, and gently cupped the side of her face with his hand. “Are you alright?” She nodded, deciding to let the sensical part of herself retire for a bit. 

He pushed the straps of her nightgown down slowly. 

The fabric dropped to the floor. She was fully naked now, fully exposed in the night air, to a perfect stranger. He stepped back and gazed at her silently with smoldering dark eyes. 

He began to disrobe, revealing his broad, muscular form. As she stood still watching him, she felt a pressure from the wet heat between her legs. He stripped his pants, and she caught sight of his large erection. 

She ached for him. 

His strong arms then picked her up and carried her inside. Laying her on the bed, he held himself above her. They locked eyes as he studied her face. In that moment, it was just the two of them in all of space and time. 

“I have dreamt of a moment alone with you since I met you. Since I felt you in room,” he whispered. 

She wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she could not find the words to ask. Cursing herself for suddenly being mute, she simply lifted her head up and joined their lips, hoping her body would do the talking for her. 

As their tongues danced she ran her hands over his muscular back, clinging to him, spreading her legs apart to welcome him. 

Encouraged by her moans, he lowered a hand and let his fingers play with the soft wet folds of her sex. She had never been touched this way before. And certainly, never let a man…possess her like this. 

“Inside,” she whimpered, placing her hand on his and urging him further between her legs. 

He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. “Anything.” 

He kept his eyes on hers while he slid two of his large fingers inside her, letting his thumb circle the delicate nerve endings above. She gasped as he stretched her, and felt a building in her lower belly. 

He worked his fingers faster until she couldn’t control herself anymore. He held her gaze through her release, he ran his hands back up her body as she convulsed under him. 

Then, silently, urgently, he spread her legs further apart and pushed himself inside her. Her orgasm left her opening slick, which made his entry easy. The sensation made her catch her breath. He inhaled sharply when they joined and held himself inside her, letting her feel his full length. 

She felt a slight pain, but it faded as he began to softly thrust. He grabbed her breast with his hand and lowered his head to circle her nipple with his tongue, he placed his lips around it and began sucking. 

She ran her hands through his hair, feeling the building sensation begin again. 

There was power between them, she could feel it. It was nearly palpable. The blind, unthinking need they shared now only enforced their connection. 

He could feel it too, she knew. His thrusts grew harder, faster. She screamed and threw her head back, but he quickly grabbed her chin, pulling it down so their eyes met again. “No,” he said. “Look at me.” 

And so she did. Her hips bucked as he made her lose herself for the second time. Then he followed suit, letting out a primal cry as he came, filling her with his seed. 

He collapsed next to her. The smell of their sweat hung in the air and she could feel what was certainly a mix of her blood and their juices below her.

She turned to look at him, realizing that she had just shared the most intimate moment of her life with him without even speaking a full sentence to him. 

“I’d like to know you,” she blurted. He rolled to face her, his eyes gentle. “We have forever for that.” 

She smiled at him. Her heart was warm at the thought of their life together. 

She nestled her face in his chest, not caring about the mess they’d left or the sweat they needed to wash off. Her only focus was this mysterious, wonderful man. 

With his strong arms wrapped around her, the two fell asleep. 

The next morning, Daenerys woke and stretched, feeling a bit sore in her nether regions. She beamed internally remembering why…and quickly realizing she wanted more. 

It wasn’t long before she noticed her husband wasn’t in bed with her. She sat up and looked around. He was fully dressed on the balcony, and he didn’t even have to open his mouth for her to feel his icy demeanor.

“Come back to bed, planning treaty proposals will not start for another few days,” she said, testing the waters. 

“No.” Was all she got in return. 

Feeling a pit in her stomach now, she covered herself with sheets– not that it mattered, he hadn’t so much as glanced in her direction. 

She opened her mouth to speak again and he sharply turned. 

“I think it would be best if we slept in separate rooms for the remainder of our time here. I’ll also have plans drawn up for you to have a separate ship when we depart,” he said.

“Separate ships? I thought….I thought…Last night….I….” 

“Last night was a mistake,” He cut her off. “I…It’s not…We cannot act that way. There is too much at stake.” 

And with that, he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Daenerys looked at the dried blood on the bed and had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into tears. Her mind was racing. None of this made sense. At stake? What did he mean? 

Her eyes began to well up from the mix of confusion and sadness. 

The morning cries of the dragons filled the skies– and her blood began to boil.


	3. Tarth

“I cannot believe him,” said Messandei as she stormed angrily through Daenerys chambers.

It had been two weeks since the wedding. Each day since was filled with planning, strategizing about treaties with planets in an effort to unite the galaxy under a First Order and Targaryen rule. A small unit of Targaryen soldiers, led by her brother, would accompany them.

Rhaegar was something of a legend in the galaxy, he had fought and won many wars on the back of his dragon, Balerion “the dread”. His presence would help to sway negotiations in their favor, either through militaristic persuasion or fear.

They mapped out their journey, which would hopefully end in a large celebration on Valyria months later.

Kylo Ren had been staying true to his word, avoiding any contact whatsoever, barely looking at her and only speaking to her in a formal settings.

As promised, he organized separate ships for travel. Daenerys was somewhat thankful for this, because his absence meant she would have more time to mull things over with Messandei.

After hearing about the events of the wedding night, Messandei, who already was against the marriage, was even more enraged than Daenerys had been. And while Daenerys’ anger turned into an icy resentment, Messandei’s burned bright.

“How can he have done what he did…deflowering you!...and then act like you are nothing to him?” she shouted. “Cast you off in exile in a separate ship…Barbaric…And did you see him during the farewell?”

“Yes, I saw him, I was standing right next to him.”

The farewell ceremony was meant to be a warm send off from Valyria for the happy couple. Kylo Ren looked as if was being held there against his will. While Daenerys made no discernable effort to speak to him or look at him. In fact, looking at him made her stomach turn with anger and overwhelming sadness.

Luckily, because he is usually cold and aloof, his behavior came as no surprise to anyone. She fought off fantasies about their night together, and acted as indifferent to him as he did to her.

“….and now, we all have to go to Tarth and act like we are all thrilled about this union and the future it will bring…This is madness,” Messandei continued.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and buried her pain, it would not serve her now. “We have almost landed, we must get ready.”

Much like Valyria, the island of Tarth was warm, so Daenerys wore a deep blue two-piece gown that exposed a large part of her stomach, with a long flowing skirt. Her hair was mostly braided while some silver tendrils fell down her back. It took her a bit longer than expected to prepare, Kylo Ren’s ship had already landed and his party was waiting for her.

“Our apologies,” she said to the group as she approached with Messandei and Rhaegar.

She caught her husband glance at her, look down at her form, and quickly look away.

“We will not make a good impression if we are late to the first meeting,” he said coldly. Daenerys rolled her eyes.

They approached the Tarth consulate and were greeted by a small collective of Tarth soldiers.

“Daenerys Targaryen. Do my eyes deceive me?”

A handsome solider stepped out from the group, he had shoulder length brown hair and a clean cut beard, with bright green eyes. His armor was adorned with several medals, showing a higher rank than the rest. It was Sir Edwyn of Tarth. Not so long ago, he had all but begged for her hand in marriage. She would have gladly accepted, but he was not of high birth and Ares did not think him a fit match.

He reached for her hand and knelt. He kissed it, with an eagerness that exceed a civil meeting. “You are a vision,” he cooed.

Messandei smirked devilishly.

“Edwyn. It is so good to see you again,” Daenerys said coolly, trying to ignore the stares his gesture caused, though he still held on to her hand.

“That’s enough,” growled a deep voice. She didn’t have to guess who’s it was.

“Apologies to the mighty Kylo Ren,” Edwyn’s tone was sarcastic and biting. “I did not mean to overstep. Follow me.”

He held out his arm for Daenerys to lead the party inside. When she took it, Edwyn looked back at her husband with a smug smirk. She could feel the anger radiating from behind her. She did not care.

__

King Selwyn of Tarth had been long allies with House Targaryen, but the relationship was in danger after the wedding. The First Order yielded planet destroying weapons, and had proven to be very dangerous. They were seen as a threat to the galaxy. Kylo Ren, especially, had a reputation for his drastic actions to gain power and respect.

Daenerys and Rhaegar would have to take the lead on negations of there was to be any hope for peace.

Edwyn led them to a large meeting room, where they exchanged pleasantries with King Selwyn. He was eager to greet the Targaryen siblings but his face fell when Kylo Ren reached for his hand. He didn’t accept it.

“I know why you’re here. House Tarth and House Targaryen have been allies for many years. By allowing this marriage ,” he gestured from Daenerys to Kylo Ren, “Ares has gone down a path I cannot follow. I turned the other cheek when he denied Edwyn’s proposal. But this is not something I can understand,” King Selwyn said.

“I completely understand this. It has been a period of change for Valyria, but we believe it will be a change for the better. The power of the First Order can be aligned with the interests of the planet. We can use their weaponry to defend ourselves should outside threats arise,” she said. “They are not here to harm us.”

“You are lovely, Dany. But you are young. Too young to see that they are the outside threats. I’m sorry, I will not trust the word of an inexperienced woman,” he replied.

Daenerys felt her cheeks go red with anger and embarrassment. She felt Kylo Ren’s stare on her and ignored it. She was sure he thought she was a fool, maybe more so than he already did.

Luckily, Rhaegar stepped in quickly. “We have drawn up a treaty. Please, I implore you, read it over. We are here to negotiate, so negotiate with us.”

The King hesitated for a moment. “Alright, I will have my council look over your terms. I have arranged quarters for you all to rest. And tomorrow, we can reconvene, and negotiate.” He pulled Rhaegar aside for a moment, they spoke in hushed tones.

She had been distracted trying to listen in, she didn’t notice Edwyn take her arm. “I would be happy to escort you and your husband to your chambers, my lady,” he said.

“My husband and I will be in separate rooms tonight,” She sighed internally as her embarrassment continued.

“Then please, let me take you there,” he said, watching her intently.

She could feel the rage surge in Kylo Ren, his stare now burned into her face. She enjoyed it.

“Yes, I think that would be lovely. Thank you.” As they walked away, she looked back at the nearly violent stare her husband gave her.

As they made their way to her chambers, she looked around at the scenery of the island. It was a beautiful place, with tall green trees and waterfalls. The sun was setting, and the golden rays of light filled the sky. She wished she could be happier about it. Perhaps enjoy it with her husband, or the version of him who had made love to her on their wedding night.

“I would say your husband is a lucky man, but he does not seem to know what he’s missing,” Edwyn whispered, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She began to think about the prospect of taking him as a lover. But she thought back to the tender passion of her wedding night, and could not imagine joining with another man that way. She cursed Kylo Ren for that night, for showing her true joy, for ruining happiness for her.

“You are kind, Edwyn. But I am tired from our journey, I should rest.”

“Well, you can’t be so tired, the night is just beginning,” he said as his hand slithered around her waist. She felt uneasy. She tried to push him away, but his arm locked her in.

“Edwyn. Please. Let me go,” she struggled, looking around rapidly for help. But there was no one in sight.

“Oh no my dear. Not tonight.”

She felt a sharp jolt of pain in her head and everything went black.


	4. Rescue

The sound of men arguing woke her. 

“This was not part of the plan!” 

“Rhaegar Targaryen is on this planet. Kylo Ren is on this planet. This mission is a death sentence.” 

“His dragon is not here.”

“He’s dangerous enough with a lightsaber. Both of them are.”

“I’ve heard whispers of Kylo Ren’s abilities. He doesn’t even need a lightsaber.”

“We are doing this for the safety of Tarth.”

The voices grew hazy. She fell out of consciousness again.   
__ 

When she came to the second time, she tried to move, but her hands and feet were bound. She was somewhere dark, she could barely see anything around her, save for a few candles. She was laying down on a cold, wet surface. A cave maybe? The back of her heard stung, the pain made it hard to focus. 

Edwyn did this. Why did Edwyn do this?

“Good morning beautiful.” 

She looked up at a face she did not recognize. He wore Tarth armor, but from the looks of it he was a low rank. 

“I know you’re wondering where you are, why you were brought here.” 

She stared silently. 

“Quiet today, are we? That’s no problem. I don’t need you to speak. You’re here to be used. As a pawn.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, which seemed to be enough of a reply for him. 

“Allowing the First Order to determine the affairs of the galaxy is careless. The Targaryens have always been thirsty for power but this crosses a line. If you think any of us will follow that tyrant Ares whored you out to, you are stupider than anyone thought. Your death will send a message.” 

She struggled with her restraints in a fit of rage and screamed as loud as she could. 

He laughed. “Oh, that’s no use down here, love. No one can hear you. You are at our mercy.” 

He kneeled down close to her, grabbing her face hard with his hand. 

“There are no dragons here to keep you safe.” 

He ran his hand over her exposed midriff, sending chills down her spine. “I think I’d like to ride a dragon…” 

“Locke! Stop!” Boomed a loud voice she recognized to be Edwyn’s. She looked to see his figure standing in an entrance of some kind. She heard a loud noise. Water? Was that water? 

“I’m just having a bit of fun,” the soldier– Locke– replied. 

He was standing over her now. “Dany, I know you didn’t have a say in any of this. I certainly didn’t want to use the weakest Targaryen to make an example.”

“You are a fool,” she spat. 

He smiled. 

“My brother will be looking for me, he will tear this planet apart to find me. My husband is….”

“Your husband doesn’t even want to be in the same room with you. He doesn’t care if you live or die. He wants your name. The First Order is using you.” 

“They will find me,” she said, trying to hide her doubt. “They will find me.”

He stood so his feet straddled her midsection. “Not before I’ve had my way with you, and all my men too. Before you die you will learn that your silver hair does not mean you can control the galaxy. You do not get to decide what is best for my planet. You are nothing but a whore for the First Order’s agenda. Your death will show those mongrels and your family that we will not bow to them.”

He stepped on her ribcage with his full weight, she could feel her bones snap and cried out. The pain blinded her. Her surroundings faded.   
__ 

She woke again, numb from the pain in her head and chest. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she would not allow herself to die here. She was restrained with a thin rope that burned into her skin. The harder she tried to pull herself free, the tighter it got.

Her mind fell away again, into darkness.   
__ 

A splash of ice water brought her back. She was surrounded by a group of at least 10 Tarth soldiers. 

“So glad you’re awake,” she recognized Locke’s voice. They all snickered, looking down at her. 

She knew why they were here. She tried to wrestle herself free as they laughed. Tears streamed down her face and she began screaming. 

“Like I told you, no one can hear you love.” 

He took his blade and cute down the center of her top. The fabric was thin, so it fell away easily, leaving her breasts exposed and a small cut down her breast bone. 

“Stop. Please,” she begged. Everything blurred over. She felt them touching her and closed her eyes. 

She had barely noticed when they stopped. When she opened her eyes, she only saw red. The glow of a lightsaber. She cried tears of joy. It must be Rhaegar. 

But soon she saw the face of her husband kneeling in front of her. His face haggard with worry. He looked over her battered, exposed body and his face darkened. He untied her and lifted her, she yelped as pain shot from her ribs. 

“Did they hurt you?” 

She nodded. “My ribs…” 

He felt her chest with that gentle touch she missed so much. “Did they…” 

She knew what he meant. “No. Thanks to you, they didn’t get a chance.” 

A visible wash of relief fell over him. He covered her with his black cloak and held her so they were face to face. “I’m so sorry,” he said softly. “I never should have left you alone with him. I never should have left you alone at all.” She silently reached for his face and he held her hand, watching her with gentle eyes. 

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of rushing water, there was a beam of light from the entrance as a tall figure approached. “The mighty Kylo Ren.” It was Edwyn. 

He stepped over what Daenerys recognized as the bodies of his soldiers. Her grip around her husband tightened. She felt safe. 

“I see you’ve come for your whore.”

She felt a growl rip through Kylo Ren’s chest. 

“We weren’t quite done with her yet, if you don’t mind,” He circled the two of them. 

Kylo Ren was silent. Watching his every move.

“We stand with the planets of this galaxy in retribution. There will never be peace. We’ll kill her, we’ll kill every wife you take to show you that.” 

Her husband drew his lightsaber. 

“If you had married me, Dany, none of this would have happened.” 

They were being baited. 

“I could do things for you this heartless monster never could…Tell me, Ren, what does she taste like?” 

It was quick. Daenerys saw a flash of red, as Edwyn’s torso separated from his legs. The entrance opened. 

“Dany!” Messandei ran to her and Kylo Ren let her fall into her best friends’ arms. She was half present in this moment, still blinded by pain. 

She heard her husband and Rhaegar speaking. 

“They were Tarth soldiers. Led by the general.” 

“Edwyn? Why would he be involved in this?” 

“They must have been ordered to do so. We are not safe here.” 

Daenerys felt herself fading again. 

“We’re losing her. She needs medical attention,” Messandei shouted, fear rippling through her voice. 

“Daenerys. Daenerys,” she felt her husband’s hands hold her face. She tried to fight it, to stay awake. But she could not.


	5. Reflections

_Kylo Ren_

When he was told he would be wed to the daughter of Ares Targaryen, he was not exactly thrilled. He did not want to be married to anyone. And saw no reason why the First Order couldn’t peruse their plans without an alliance. 

“We can destroy Valyria. We can destroy any planet in this galaxy,” he had said. But the responses he received from First Order leadership were firm.

“We have reason to believe Valyria can withstand our weaponry.” 

“There will be no galaxy to rule without planets. Don’t be naïve.”

“We need an alliance that enforces our strength. The Targaryens are a force or nature, legend of their skill in battle is widely known and feared.”

“You will do this Ren. The Emperor commands it.” 

He knew very well what the Emperor’s plans were. The unseen force behind the First Order shared a mental connection with him. Kylo Ren had certain abilities, that allowed him to connect with and control the universe around him. The Emperor shared these abilities, only on a much larger scale. Their power bonded them. He wasn’t sure if the Emperor was a person, or some kind of entity. But he did know that the Emperor planned for him to lead the First Order, and use him as a vessel to inflict his will. 

When they landed, he heard roars from the sky. He looked up to see great flying beasts over the foggy mountains. Dragons. They dominated the sky. 

“That. That is why we will unite with the Targaryens,” said a particularly prickly red-headed general as he pointed above them. “Their dragons make them nearly indestructible. Your betrothed’s brother can even ride them. Magnificent.” 

“That is General Armitage Hux,” said the all-to familiar voice of the Emperor. “I have asked him to accompany you.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” he responded through their bond. 

“The Targaryens are powerful. Unless they are deterred properly, they will stand in our way. The girl is very beautiful. If you give in to her and the will of her family, there must be someone there to pull you back.”

“Of course, master.” 

__ 

During the welcoming ceremony, Kylo Ren was introduced to King Ares and his son Rhaegar. The two looked eerily similar, both regal and confident, with gleaming silver hair. 

“We could not be more thrilled you are joining our family. I think together, we can accomplish a great deal,” beamed the King. “I would love to introduce you to Daenerys, but she’s running late as usual…Ah, there she is!” 

He felt a warm sensation wash over him as the room turned in acknowledgement, once he laid eyes on her, he understood why. 

The first thing he noticed was the silver tendrils that fell over her shoulders to match her father and brother. She wore an elegant dark red long-sleeve gown that fit perfectly around the curves of her body, stirring up more foreign feelings in him. She walked toward him and everything else fell away. 

He heard a laugh inside his head. The warm feelings quickly dissipated. “See? This is why you need supervision. You are still just a boy. So easily misled.”

He had to get away. He didn’t want anyone else to see her the way he did. He did not want to share his feelings with anyone else. He was a prisoner in his own mind and he had to protect her from this. 

He took her hand, which sent a jolt of electricity through him. “I’m glad you accepted,” he muttered. And left.   
__ 

In the days leading up to his wedding, he did his best to create silence in his mind. Hux had been following him around, but he worked tirelessly to cut the bond that connected himself and the Emperor. His abilities had been abused by those in power most of his life. Unless he found a way to control them himself, he would continue to be a pawn in their power play. 

If he was to be Supreme Leader, he wanted change. Real change. He didn’t want to eradicate the Targaryens, he wanted to build a better world with them. With her by his side.   
__ 

He would carry the image of her on their wedding day and night for the rest of his days. He thought of her warm, soft pale skin. They way her big blue eyes looking up at him while he moved inside her. 

He was watching her, tracing his hands along her bare skin, enjoying the sight of her naked body before him. For the first time since he could remember, he felt at rest. Then he realized he was not alone. 

“Don’t lose yourself, my boy,” he shuddered at the voice. 

“No, not now.” 

“You may be taken her. But you will always belong to me.” 

He covered her, not sure if the Emperor could see her. He could not bear the thought of subjecting to this. He had to keep her safe. Even if that meant living separate lives, until he figured out a way to stop it. 

He thought of his justifications for pushing her away now, as he paced his quarters waiting to hear news of her recovery. He hated himself for how he treated her. And look how she’d payed for it. 

He remembered the way he found her in the cave, half naked and bleeding, lying on the floor. Those men…touching her. He imagined what they would have done had he not shown up when he did. He could still feel her broken ribs felt under his touch, hear the sound of her crying out in pain when he tried to move her. It made him shake with rage. 

He should not have left their wedding bed. He should not have left her alone. 

And she hated him now. He could tell. And why wouldn’t she? She had opened herself up to him completely, and he left her the next morning with no explanation. 

He should have cut Edwyn in half when he kissed her hand. When he took her arm. He felt her embarrassment when she announced they’d be sleeping separately. Edwyn did too, and he sought the opportunity to comfort her. His jealousy nearly overpowered him when she accepted Edwyn’s invitation to escort her to her quarters. 

A knock out his door pulled him away from his thoughts. 

General Hux walked in. “Daenerys is back on her ship. She has been ordered to rest for several days so her body can fully heal.” 

His heart leapt. 

“Thank you for letting me know.”

Hux turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. “It is the Emperor’s opinion that we hold a trial for King Selwyn.” 

“Why?”

“Think about it, Ren. The general of his military and several of his soldiers hold your wife captive. Unless they had a death wish, they must have gotten those orders from someone they thought would protect them.” 

“You believe the King instructed them to take her?” 

“To prove a point, yes. Has anyone even heard from the King?” 

If the Tarth monarchy organized this attack, they would have to make a counter move. To take this act of retribution silently would show a position of weakness to the galaxy. They could not afford that this early on. 

“Find Rhaegar, tell him I must speak to him urgently.” 

“Yes, of course. And, what of your wife, sir?” 

Organize transport for me to see her at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is mostly Kylo's stream of consciousness...but I wanted to get his side of this in here!


	6. Love

Daenerys woke, drenched in sweat. She blinked and looked around, she was in her room on the ship. 

She didn’t have to move to know she was sore, feeling the bandages around her head and mid-section. 

Memories came flooding back. Tears welled in her eyes. 

Messandei came running in. “You’re awake, finally! Are you alright? How do you feel?” 

“I’m alright. Sweaty. I’d like to take a bath,” Messandei’s presence made her feel safe, so she let herself collapse into a sob. Her friend gave her tight hug and held her. “Do you want me to stay and draw you a bath?” she asked. 

“No. No, I think I’d like to be alone a while. And please tell my guards I don’t want any visitors.” 

“Of course.” 

When Messandei left, Daenerys removed her bandages in the bathroom and stared at her bruised reflection in the mirror. 

She had minor scrapes and bruises from top to bottom. The mark from the knife between her breastbone was a bright pink. And just below her breasts, almost her entire ribcage was dark blue with bruising. 

A fiery rage built up in her as she examined herself. “The weakest Targaryen,” she heard Edwyn say in head. She felt insecure and small, no one would dare try to attack Rhaegar. No one would call her father weak. 

These thoughts hung in her head as she ran a bath and sank into the hot water. It stung, but she felt clean. 

She closed her eyes, and it took her back there again. On the floor, in the cave, surrounded by men who tried to rape her, she could almost still feel their touch. She felt a tight strain in her chest. Her hands circled her legs, she rested her forehead between her knees and let herself cry. 

Several moments later, she heard a frantic yelling coming from one of her guards. 

“…I told you, she is not taking visitors! You must go.” 

The door to the bathroom flew open. Her husband’s frame filled the doorway. 

“I tried to stop him your grace! He wouldn’t listen.”

She looked directly into the dark brown eyes before her. 

“It’s alright. Back to your post.” 

When they were alone, Kylo Ren shut the door behind him. 

“What do you want?” 

“I was.... I was relieved to hear you were alright. I wanted to check on you.” He stared apprehensively. She saw his eyes scan her body, but focus on her face. As he registered she had been crying, he stepped closer. 

His concern should have made her happy, but it infuriated her. Why had it taken her near death for him to be a husband. 

“Now that I’ve almost been raped and killed, you feel the need to check on me?” He shuttered at the word “raped” but stood firm. 

“I should not have left you alone in this.”

She stood now, pain tore through his face when he witnessed the full scope of damage to her body. 

“But you did. You got what you wanted from me, so why do I matter to you now?” 

“What I wanted?”

“You used me. Used my body just as the soldier tried to use me as a pawn. If I didn’t know any better I would think you arranged it,” she knew this wasn’t true. But she wanted to hurt him as he had hurt her. 

“You think that I…,” she could see was taken aback. “That I did this?” 

“Now that you’re finished with me, why not pass me along, have me killed? Be rid of me, so you can find a more suitable wife.” 

His cheeks reddened, this had hurt him. Good. 

She waited for his reply, standing in the steaming water. 

“I have loved you since the first time I saw you.”

She paused in disbelief. Love. She didn’t want to let go of her anger. She wouldn’t be placated by empty words. 

“Do not insult my intelligence. Get out.”

He opened his mouth to speak. 

“Get. Out.” She said through her teeth. 

Her stare burned though him. His lips quivered, but he turned and walked away.   
__ 

After she was dressed, her brother arrived to check on her. He informed her of his meeting with Kylo Ren, and they believed he organized for her attack and they would be holding trail within the next 24 hours. 

“We will get this taken care of Dany,” he assured her. 

“I want to be there.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“I deserve to be there. I want this planet to pay for his sins. I want them to know he is the reason their sky falls down upon them.” She knew her intensity may have scared him, had she not seen the same in him many times over. For better or worse, Targaryens rarely controlled their rage, and they never held back. 

He took her hand. “Very well. Fire and blood.”

“Fire and blood,” she replied– their house words. 

“I’ll let Kylo Ren know and make arrangements.”

“No. Let the First Order bear witness. Let them see what it means to cross us.”

Rhaegar grinned proudly. “Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorty...good stuff is on the way I promise. PLUS smut.


	7. Trial

When the morning of the trial came, Daenerys was ready. She had taken no visitors in the past several days except Messandei and her brother. Her husband tried to see her, but surprisingly respected the orders of her guards. 

She couldn’t be bothered with that now, and she would not even know where to start. 

She was dressed in a long sleeve black gown that covered most of her, save for a small glimpse of collarbone. On her upper breast, she added a silver pin of a three headed dragon, the sigil of her family. 

Messandei came to her quarters and let her know it was time. 

“You can do this, Dany,” she reassured her. “The Targaryens are meant to be feared. Nothing changes that, not Tarth, not the First Order.” Her face twisted with anger. Daenerys smiled.   
__ 

They made their way to senate room where the trial was to be held. It was a large and circular with seats surrounding a section in the middle– where those participating would sit. It was crowded, she estimated nearly 200 people were there. She looked above at the completely glass ceiling at the dark sky. 

King Selwyn was already there, he and his council taking his place at the center of the circle. Daenerys, Rhaegar and their party sat on one side, and the First Order on the other. 

Kylo Ren had arrived already as well, as soon as she walked in she could feel his gaze upon her. Surely, he was angry that he had been cut out of all strategic discussion. She couldn’t care now. 

The loud chiming of bells signified the trial was about to begin. 

A judge made his way to a podium in front of them. 

“We are gathered here to address claims that our own King Selwyn, was in some way responsible for the kidnap and attempted rape of Daenerys Targaryen,” he said, his tone clearly aligning him with the King. 

Daenerys fought off flashbacks of the cave. 

King Selwyn stood. “I, truly, do not feel the need to address such ridiculous rumors. I welcomed the Targaryens and their violent guests to my planet. I even told them I would read over their efforts to make peace.” 

The crowd booed. 

“I know, I know. But the Targaryens and Tarth have been long allies. Even though Ares married off his daughter to a glorified war lord, I wanted to try and stand by them.” 

Daenerys felt Rhaegar begin to shake with rage. 

Kylo Ren stood. “Why, then, would a group of Tarth soldiers kidnap her in the first place? Does that not strike you as suspicious?”

King Selwyn looked to him with disdain. “She is a very beautiful young woman. And from what I hear, seemed all to eager to have Edwyn walk her to her chambers.” 

Rhaegar stood. “We know this was you Selwyn. When my sister was captive, she heard your men say they had been assigned to take her. Given orders.” 

This was new information to the First Order. She felt Kylo Ren’s stare again. 

“I will not take the word of a girl over the honor of my military forces. It’s no secret that an alliance with the First Order is not something the citizens of Tarth would accept. Not after what those savages have done to our galaxy.” He pointed at them, his voice rose. “Aligning with them is a travesty.”

In his words, Daenerys felt more and more resolve. 

“Tarth has followed suit in Targaryen affairs for thousands of years. Ares wants to align with the First Order to create a safer galaxy,” said Rhaegar. 

“Ares is blind in his quest for power,” Selwyn was visibly angry. “It doesn’t matter who he has to whore his daughter to…”

“Choose your next words wisely,” Daenerys interrupted. 

The King stepped so he was inches away from her. Her husbands’ face darkened. 

“You do not tell me what to say, girl. You are…”

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,” her voice rose as she stood slowly, deep and confident. There was a collective gasp in the room, even Selwyn looked shocked. 

“I am the blood of the dragon and will be treated with respect. Tarth has had peaceful dealings with House Targaryen in the past, but if you deny of our treaty here today, you nullify any hope for peace.” 

She felt Rhaegar beaming proudly. She glanced at Messandei who gave her a grin. The entire room was silent. 

Selwyn seemed to ponder his next words. “I will never allow peace with these animals. I had hoped Edwyn and my soldiers would be able to teach your father that lesson.” 

She inhaled sharply. “Then you are in open rebellion.” 

Just then, great roars filled the sky. Selwyn looked above in terror. 

“No. NO.” 

She and Rhaegar now stood side by side. 

A pointy- faced man, ran toward them. His clothes indicated he was with the First Order. 

“Why weren’t we warned of this?” 

“It didn’t concern you,” Rhaegar replied, drawing his red lightsaber. 

Overhead, the wings of an enormous black dragon eclipsed the sky in the window of the senate room. 

“Balerion the dread!” She heard a member of Selwyn’s council scream. 

Fire burned through the ceiling, and the entire consulate was collapsing around them. Glass and stone fell as citizens ran terrified. When there was space enough, Balerion landed on the ground and lowered his shoulder for Rhaegar to climb. 

“Go Dany,” he yelled. 

She looked at him in disbelief. 

“Go! Take this planet. We have enough to manage down here,” he called as he followed Selwyn with a collective of his soldiers. She looked at the magnificent beast before her. His scales shining, and a bit weathered from past battles won. 

“What are you doing?” She felt a presence close behind her. “It’s not safe,” her husband’s large hand grasped her arm, she pulled away. 

“These people made a fool of me,” she felt the tears of rage well in her eyes. “Have your men fall in line.” 

He only nodded, his face was a mix of concern and admiration. 

She mounted the back of Balerion, just now realizing she had never ridden a dragon before. 

His wings expanded, collapsing parts of the building in the process and lifted them into the air. 

She looked down at her husband once more, who was now watching her with a familiar smoldering stare.


	8. A Battle Won

The battle was magnificent. 

The power that surged through her as Balerion drowned the planet in fire was unparalleled. Targaryen and Tarth soldiers fought tirelessly in the flames. First Order destroyers reigned shots from above. 

When it was over, she landed and dismounted Balerion in a clearing. Her heart raced. Battle suited her. 

Rhaegar approached her, dirty and war-torn, but still regal. 

“Like nothing else, isn’t it?” 

“I have never felt so powerful in my entire life.”

He laughed. “Welcome to the family, Dany. It’s about time.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

“We should make our way to Highgarden,” he said, as they watched the Targaryen flags being hung from degraded buildings. “The First Order is already on their way, we will meet them.”

__ 

Highgarden was an elegant planet, filled with breathtaking greenery but by the time they landed it was near dark. Negotiations would have to wait until tomorrow. Word of the Tarth battle would make it rounds, which would do some of the convincing for them. 

They reunited with the First Order forces, who congratulated them on a job well done. 

“They’re terrified of you now, you’ve earned your seat at the table,” Messandei said beaming. 

The group was greeted by a female Highgarden servent, dressed rather provocatively. 

“We have organized rooms for you all, Daenerys and Kylo Ren, come with me, you will be in the master suite in the main palace.” 

She and her husband exchanged glances, she was too tired to argue. 

“Very well,” he said, as if reading her thoughts. 

The walk to their room was quiet, but Daenerys was distracted by the sheer beauty around her. The palace was all white and sand-colored marble, accented by golden flowers. Most of it was open, so greenery grew within the walls in courtyards. She lost herself in it. 

“Here is your room, please let me know if you need anything,” said the servent, speaking only to Kylo Ren. Daenerys felt her face grow hot with anger. But he simply nodded, barely acknowledging her. 

Their room was a sight to behold. The wall that faced outside was made completely of windows, and in the center sat a circular canopy bed. 

“I can ask for another room,” he said softly, seeing her eyeing the bed. 

“No, that’s not necessary, we can sort it out in the morning.”

She dressed for bed in the sizable bathroom. Her nightgown was a silky pearl, long and sheer with a small v neck. She wiped her face and looked at her reflection. She looked different somehow, at least to herself. She had won her first battle, rode her first dragon. She felt confident. Much more so than the last time she was to be in bed with Kylo Ren. 

She remembered how he told her he loved her. She hadn’t addressed that mentally and she would have to. It made her nervous. 

She found him in their bedroom staring out into the night sky. He was shirtless, she let herself admire the muscles in his arms and back for a moment. 

He turned to face her with adoring eyes. Soaking in what he could see of her body through her nightgown. She smiled, despite what might be happening between them, she felt relieved to have him close. They both made their way to bed. 

She nestled in and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
__ 

She was back in the cave. 

“I’d like to ride a dragon.” 

Hands, so many hands, touching her, feeling her in places she didn’t want them too. 

She saw Edwyn’s grin as he stepped on her ribcage. His soldiers cut her shirt, pulled her skirt down. She tried to scream. 

___ 

She woke screaming, sweating. She didn’t feel his strong arms around her until she caught her breath. She was safe. 

Joy flooded her heart with their skin-to-skin contact. Feelings of hope from their wedding night returned to her. 

He cupped her cheek. “Are you alright, my love?” 

She reached for his face. “I’m sorry, I am sorry for accusing you of…”

“It’s alright, I deserved it,” he replied, holding her tighter. 

“I love you. I have loved you since our wedding night,” she whispered, near tears. 

He laid her back down and kissed her. They lay there, tasting each other in a moment of pure bliss. 

“You were magnificent in the trial,” he said as he pulled her nightgown up her legs. “You are a force of nature, beautiful and strong.” He pulled the fabric up her stomach and over her head, she was naked beneath him. 

“Seeing you ride that dragon,” he cooed in between kisses on her stomach, “How is it possible that I can love you above all else and fear you above all else?” 

They laughed together. He kissed down the line of her stomach, taking extra care around her healing ribs and made his way lower and lower. 

She gasped when his mouth met the soft bud of nerve endings above her sex. He sucked it gently, and flicked it with his tongue. He pulled away and began to work it softly with his thumb, exploring her wetness with his fingers until she lost herself completely. 

He moved above her, angling himself to slide his throbbing erection inside her, but she pushed him down and straddled him between her legs. He watched her excitedly, letting himself be dominated. 

“You are mine,” she said, thinking particularly of the flirtatious palace maid. She used her hands to feel how long and hard he was for her, placing her fingers around him and stroking. He moaned softly. Then, she sat on his erection slowly, until he filled her completely. 

“I am yours, my queen, only yours.” 

He grabbed her waist and she put her hands on his chest as she rode him. Letting herself rise and fall on his length. They were both nearly at the edge when he sat up and put her on all fours, positioning himself to take her from behind. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “And you. Are mine.” He thrust himself inside her urgently, she moaned for him. He worked faster and faster inside her, until she screamed in orgasm and he let out a loud grunt, filling her. 

She lay on her side, panting, she felt his chest press behind her and his large arms wrap around her as she dozed off in pure bliss.   
__ 

When she woke the next morning, her husband was gone. She sat up, alert and enraged. 

Then she heard the sound of running water. 

“I ran us a bath,” he said walking out of the bathroom. She sighed. He lifted her up in a swift motion. “Let’s push back negotiations a few days.”


	9. Bonding

His arms rested her gently in the hot water.

Similar to the bedroom, the outward facing wall of the bathroom was made completely of windows. Golden light of morning filled the room, peaceful and calm.

Daenerys closed her eyes and felt herself relax. Her husband climbed in next to her, and pulled her in so she sat in between his long legs and laid back on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her long silver hair slowly. “Beautiful,” he murmured. He pushed her hair to one side and kissed down her neck. The soft touch of his lips sent chills down her spine.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting this,” she said softly.

“I’m so sorry…so sorry for leaving you. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed but…” he trailed off for a moment. “When you were missing and those…savages…had you I nearly lost all control.” His hands found the dark green-yellow bruising, she felt him shudder. “I will never leave you alone again.”

She had many questions, but didn’t want to bother with it now. “Good,” she purred, as she took his hand and guided it between her legs. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her.

“I’m beginning to think you don’t want to talk,” he said, as his hands played with her folds, teasing her entrance with his fingertips.

“It’s too painful,” she replied.

He stopped. “Too painful?” He turned her, so her legs wrapped around his waist and they were face to face. The furrow in his brow made her smile.

_Kylo Ren_

He watched her beautiful face in the early light, her silver hair cascading down her shoulders. He hated the thought of causing her pain. More than anything, he wanted to get into her head right now. To know what she was thinking and tell her what she needs to hear so she could trust him.

His thoughts got cloudier as her sex pushed against him. She was doing this on purpose. To distract him.

He needed to talk to her, to fix, or possibly even create a bond between them.

But he wanted her.

She smiled as she saw him give in.

He lifted her slightly and slid into her with ease, her entry was slick. She wanted him too.

Water sloshed around them as he lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. He admired her while she moaned for him.

“I want a life with you,” he said with shaken breath. He worked his hands up her waist to cup and palm her breasts, he lay gentle kisses on the bone between them.

She looked at him. “Don’t pull away from me again.” She ran her fingers through his black hair and kissed him.

He pulled her away to look into her eyes. “Never. Never again.” Her hands now clutched his biceps as he rammed himself into her with unthinking need.

He felt her finish around him and cried out as he let himself go inside of her.

____

“If we keep this up, we’ll have company soon,” she said with a smile as she rubbed her belly. They were back in bed, after enjoying themselves more than once in the tub.

He felt a jolt go through him. “Is that something you’d…. you’d want?”

“Of course,” she said assuredly. “I want a life with you too.”

He had to tell her. About the Emperor and his plan to rule. About everything. She was a force of nature, the First Order had not expected that, he knew. She was ruthless on Tarth, incredible instinct for war. And a dragon rider. If they joined together truly, no one would stand a chance.

“I have something to tell you,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shortie...more to come soon!


	10. Joining Forces

She listened to him quietly as he told her about the Emperor, his abilities, and the First Order’s plans to use her family and rule the Galaxy. Her body shook with rage. But what hit her hardest was learning of his bond with the Emperor, his loss of privacy and freedom to think his own thoughts. 

That’s why he had left her, to protect her. And she had accused him of organizing her kidnapping. 

When he finished she placed her hand on his cheek. “We have to stop them,” she said.

“They are too powerful.”

“No one is more powerful than the Targaryens. We need to tell Rhaegar and Ares. We can fix this, we can…”

“It won’t be an easy feat. The First Order has thousands of ships and troops. They are relentless.” 

“Can he…see what you are doing now? Did he see us last night? This morning?” She asked, covering herself. 

He caught her hand before she could pull the sheet over her breasts. “No. I have taught myself how to stop him.”

“With…your…abilities?” 

“Yes.” 

“What else can you do?”

“It’s hard to explain. I can control things, I can manipulate the world around me in my favor…I can sense people, get in their heads.” 

“Is that what you meant when you told me you could feel me in the room?” 

“Yes. You radiate warmth. Power. Unlike anything I have ever felt. I was drawn to you immediately.” 

“Can you…can you get inside my head?”

He placed his hand over hers. “That’s how I found you in the cave. I had to summon the power to feel you.”

She shied away from him at the thought of the cave. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he didn’t find her. 

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “Now I can feel your fear. Your dread.” 

“I…”

“Don’t…don’t explain. Nothing will happen to you now. I will protect you. And clearly, you can protect yourself,” he almost chuckled. “You earned the fear of the masses. Incredible.” 

She smiled at this. But returned to the situation at hand. 

“We must tell Rhaegar. And my father. We need to end this.”

He watched her with a cool resolve. “I know.” 

“We can lead this galaxy together. Create a dynasty like this galaxy has never known.” 

He lifted her chin for a kiss. “We can and we will.” 

__ 

They laid in bed for what felt like hours, talking, learning about one another for the first time. 

There was so much uncertainty ahead of them, but their connection seemed unshakeable. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. The palace servant entered with what looked like an invitation. Daenerys covered herself but her husband stayed shirtless. The servant undressed him with her eyes and puffed her chest out. 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, her cheeks warm with jealousy. “Did you need something?” She said calmly. 

Kylo Ren turned to look at her, smiling when he saw the jealousy written all over her face. He could probably feel it radiating off her. 

“You have been invited to tonight’s banquet,” she said, nervous now at Daenerys’ cold expression. She placed the invitations on a side table and shot Kylo Ren a wink. 

“Thank you. That will be all,” Daenerys said, voice slightly raised now. She heard her husband chuckle beside her. 

When they were alone, he pulled her on top of him so her legs straddled his torso. 

“Jealous, my queen?” He laughed. 

“It was like I wasn’t even here!” 

“Well you are all I see. You consume every part of me.” 

She could feel herself getting wet, and she knew he could feel it too. But she would have to get ready, and they had work to do. 

“No.” She said, making her way to the bathroom. “I need to send for Messandei to prepare for this evening, and I need to send for Rhaegar so I can tell him what lies ahead.” 

“I should go check in with the ship. Make sure everything is running smoothly so they do not suspect anything.”

__  
Rhaegar paced with a familiar rage as she told him of the First Order’s plan to overthrow the galaxy. 

“I should have known they…trying to placate us to get us out of the way…father and I assumed they would be smarter than this…using you to get to us…”

“You thought this might be a possibility when I married?” She said surprised. 

“Well, of course it is something we had to consider. But we would not have let this happen unless we were certain you were in safe hands. I’ll kill Ren with my bare hands.”

“Kylo Ren is not involved in any of it, he wants to help. I told you that.” 

“Well excuse me if I don’t trust him.” 

Messandei huffed in agreement as she braided Daenerys’ hair. The two exchanged a look and Messandei continued her work. 

“We can trust him. There is no doubt in my mind.” 

“We’ll just have to see,” Messandei said harshly. “You are ready my grace.” 

Daenerys wore her usual braids, but pulled back. She looked regal. Her gown was a two-piece. The sheer black fabric revealing her breasts only slightly, covering most of her collar bone––to prevent anyone from seeing her scars–– with long flowing sleeves. Her midriff was exposed, leading down to her long, flowing black skirt with deep red accents. It was custom to show skin in Highgarden custom to show skin, but she couldn’t help imagining how her husband would look at her when he saw her. And what he might do to her when they were alone tonight.

Rhaegar pulled her out of her thoughts. “We need to draw up a battle plans. It will take an incredible amount of force to defeat the First Order. But if Ren is on our side like you say…then we have an advantage. His power will serve us well.” 

“We need to go back to Valyria to tell father. I don’t trust any transmissions now.”

“But how can we do that with the First Order following us?” 

She thought for a moment. “I have an idea for that.” 

He raised his eyebrows, but before he could speak they were interrupted by the sound of bells signaling the start of the banquet. Her guards waited to escort her outside the room. Noticing her right-hand side was empty, she turned to look for Messandei. She saw Rhaegar, his hand circled around her best friends waist. Quickly she turned back around before they could notice. She grinned from ear to ear and made her exit.


	11. Banquet

As she made her way to the banquet, Messandei eventually caught up. 

“Apologies, your grace. I needed to make some final touch-ups.” 

Daenerys smiled knowingly. “Oh, yes. Touch-ups. Of course.” 

Her friend grinned sheepishly back at her. 

Overwhelmed with joy at the unexpected pairing, the group made entered the banquet hall. 

Daenerys caught her breath. The room, made almost entirely of windows, was even more beautiful than she imagined. Gold embroidered floral patterns were accented on everything, shining in the sunset of the sky. She stood at the entrance breathing everything in for a moment before locking eyes with her husband. 

His reaction was what she had hoped for. When she walked closer, she saw his eyes study her. But instead of looking away as had before, he kept his gaze on her, allowing himself to stare at her breasts and body as he liked. Their mutual desire must have been palpable. 

He took her hand and kissed it, bowing to greet her. He looked at her with that smoldering stare and she feared she might give into him right then and there. 

“The royals of Highgarden want to meet you now,” said a plucky voice. 

She turned to see that pointy-faced angry looking red-haired man standing a bit too close for her liking. 

“You will learn your place,” she said coolly as her guard pulled him back from her substantially. 

“I…I am General Hux of the First Order,” he yelled as he tried to fight off her guard. 

She ignored him. “Who is that?” She asked her husband, perplexed. 

He grinned softly. “He was sent to watch me.” 

She raised her eyebrows. She would have to revisit this later. 

“I spoke to Rhaegar,” she said softly. Knowing there were ears everywhere. “I need you to trust me.” 

He looked puzzled as they made their way to Queen Margery, ruler of the planet for many peaceful years. She was beautiful and dignified.  
She greeted them calmly, but it was clear she was struggling to maintain her concern. 

“I know what happened in Tarth and I will not stand for it. Selwyn was an old fool. But we are not looking for trouble here.” 

“We are not looking to harm you or your planet,” Kylo Ren said. 

“I’d believe you if I couldn’t see the flames of Tarth from my bedroom window.” 

“The soldiers of Tarth…attacked me. We had no choice but to show force,” Daenerys replied sternly. She felt her husband’s large hand on her back and leaned into it. She wasn’t quite ready to talk about what happened. 

“I understand. You are a dragon. We are happy to host you and discuss a treaty for as long as you’d like.”

“Unfortunately,” Daenerys began, feeling a look from her husband. “We cannot stay much longer. I…am pregnant, and we must return to Valyria as soon as possible.” 

Kylo Ren’s hand tightened, then relaxed. He realized what she was doing. The only way to get the First Order to agree to return to Valyria is if they thought an heir was on the way. No one would question it.

“How marvelous. And so soon after the wedding. You two must be overjoyed.”

The Queen sent them off with good tidings, and on their walk back to the table, her husband reached his arm around her waist. “Brilliant… I wish it were true,” he whispered so only she could hear. 

“Well… the night is young… perhaps we could make it come true.” 

His grip tightened.

___ 

They spent most of the banquet apart, socializing with various members of Highgarden court, announcing their “news” to the public. 

By the end of the night, she was exhausted. As if he knew, her husband approached and held out his hand. “Shall we?”  
__ 

He had torn her clothes off before the door to their room had shut behind them. 

Naked, he lifted her and pinned her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. “I can barely keep my hands off you,” he said breathless as he kissed her. 

“I need you,” she replied. 

He carried her to the bathroom effortlessly. When they reached the shower, he turned it on so the hot water surrounded them. He pressed her against the cold marble wall as his hands palmed her breasts. She moaned, her vision was starting to blur.

He slipped his long, hard erection inside her. The angle allowed him to push deeper, bringing a sensation that made her scream his name. He pushed her back against the wall for leverage while he stepped back to reach for her hips, grabbing them with force, he began thrusting fast, hard. 

“I could watch myself fuck you forever,” he said, his deep voice only making her hips buck with desire. 

As he continued, she felt herself begin to climax around him. He followed, pressing inside her through his release. 

Rather than put her down, he held her against the wall, holding himself inside her and kissed her deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth and she accepted. 

“I love you,” she whispered desperately. Clinging to him, letting her nails run down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot of seriousness at stake but I just wasn't ready to stop the smut


	12. Preparations

The next morning, Kylo Ren arranged for them to fly back to Valyria in a private ship. The ride would be a short one, but they had wanted to spend as much time alone together as possible. The future was uncertain at best, and they wanted to enjoy each other as much as they could. 

When they landed, Rhaegar and Messandei greeted them. “Dany…smart thinking getting us out of there,” Rhaegar beamed. “It’s not true, is it?” 

She smiled. “No, but––“ 

“Thank god.” Messandei said almost directly to her husband. 

Daenerys glared at her. “We’d like it to be true. Soon.” 

Kylo Ren opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by Ares. 

“I knew this wedding was a wonderful idea but this, this is far beyond my greatest dreams. Congratulations, my love.” Her father held her hands in his. 

“It’s not true father, at least not yet,” she looked up at her husband. Kylo Ren stood behind her with his hands around her waist and spoke. “I’m afraid we have returned for a much darker reason.” 

And so they told him, with assistance from Rhaegar. When they finished he was silent, his face blank and unreadable, for what felt like several minutes. Then, he cupped his hands around her and Rhaegar’s cheeks gently. “Over the centuries, many have tried to destroy the Targaryen dynasty. They have all failed. And the First Order will too.” He looked up and gave a nod to Kylo Ren, and walked away. 

She shared a concerned glance with her brother, and they both followed him hurriedly. 

_Kylo Ren_

He stood alone with Messandei, and could feel her hatred. Generally, he did not give much thought to others opinions. But he knew it was important for his marriage he and Messandei at least tolerate one another. Her was hatred of the purest sort, because it came from loyalty from concern for Daenerys and her well-being. And this was something he was sure they could agree on. 

“You do not seem to care for me,” he said. 

“Not really no,” she said bluntly. He couldn’t help but smile, truly he enjoyed her sheer honesty. 

“Whether you believe me or not, I want to help. I want to defeat the First Order as much, if not more, than any of you.” 

“It’s not a question of if you want to defeat them,” she said coldly. “It’s why you want to.” 

He stared inquisitively. 

“I believe you,” she continued. “I just also believe that you want to bring the demise of the First Order so you alone can rule, and use Daenerys and her name to your benefit. It’s no wonder you want to get her pregnant. That way you’ll have an heir to solidify your position with the Targaryens.” 

Bewildered now, he was rendered speechless by her accusation. “I love Daenerys, I would never hurt her. I know my past behavior has not necessarily reflected that, but it’s true,” he replied. “My wish to start a family has nothing to do with politics.” 

Messandei’s gaze softened. But only slightly. 

“I can’t tell if you’re being honest. But never forget that I love her too. I will not let anyone bring harm to her. And neither will her brother, or father–– the two most feared men in the galaxy.” 

He nodded, and she walked in the opposite direction. 

______ 

_Daenerys_

She and Rhaegar were practically running to keep up with her father as they followed him to his war room in the main palace. They made their way silently down the familiar corridors. Daenerys had grown up here, but those days seemed far behind her now. 

When Ares shut the door behind them he sighed deeply. 

“Dany, had I known this marriage would bring such strife to you, and to our family, I would have never approved,” he said almost teary eyed. “Kylo Ren is a good man, I believe him to be an ally. But with this “Emperor” watching his every mental move, he cannot know about this. He cannot be involved.” 

She nodded, “I’m sure he will understand.”

“You are sure we can trust him father?” Rhaegar chimed in. 

Daenerys shot a look at Rhaegar. She knew why he would ask but it still hurt her that her own brother wouldn’t trust her judgement. 

“I am. He cares for our Dany, I can see it,” he said.

“What are we to do then, father? The First Order’s ships will be landing any moment now, and they will be expecting and heir,” her brother replied. 

“Good. We will throw a celebration. A massive one. We need all of them and their ships on our land dormant, distracted. The dragons can destroy them and their fleet but will have a much easier time if they are idle. Dany, where is this Emperor?”

“I’m not sure, Kylo Ren is still unclear if he is even a person, a solid being or some kind of…spirit.” 

“Oh nonsense, he is person,” Ares replied. “The First Order is many things, but supernatural is not one of them. Your husband’s and the Emperor’s abilities are rare, I have heard whispers of them before. But that is the extent of their pull to the other worldly. What they do have is extensive weaponry, once that is wiped out we can defeat them.” 

“So, we are throwing a celebration?” Rhaegar asked. 

“Yes, tomorrow night. Dany–– find Ren and figure out how to get the Emperor out of the shadows. My son–– gather our troops and prepare them.”


	14. Rest

After much more deliberation and planning, Daenerys made her way from the palace as the First Order’s fleet landed and searched for her husband. She had no idea how she could inform him of their plan while also keeping his mind safe from the Emperor, and she knew she needed to think of something. 

“Your grace, quarters for you and your husband are all set up. You must be so tired after your travel,” Messandei said as she approached. There were ears everywhere now, so they had to be smart. 

Daenerys smiled. “Yes, I am a exhausted.” And she was, her injuries from the cave were sore, she was drained from the events of the past few days–– she would do well with a good rest and long night’s sleep. She had hoped to find her husband, but would surely be reporting more news of the heir to the First Order. 

Messandei led her to their wedding suite, where she was able to draw a bath and pour a drink. As she sunk into the hot water, she realized her wounds were more swollen than she thought. Messandei had filled the tub with special herbs to soothe her achy joints and ribs. She missed her husband, but was glad for the time in solitude. So much had changed, last time she was in this suite, she was devastated and alone. But now, she had survived an assault, fought her first battle and found true and adoring love with her husband. She smiled and sighed, beaming in her good fortune while she still could, the events of the next few days were a big unknown and could be disastrous for her bubble of happiness. 

She decided to crawl into bed naked, not wanting to put any fabric over her cuts and bruises, and dozed off almost immediately. 

____ 

She woke to a gentle touch running up her arm. 

“I’m sorry I took so long,” Her husband whispered, laying soft kisses on her neck. “How do you feel?” he said, his eyes focusing on the healing cut between her breasts. 

“Much better now,” she cooed. “Where did you go?”

“I was summoned to deliver news of our child, and the Emperor wanted to speak with me.”

She now noticed how tired his eyes were, his touch even shook a bit. She sat up and placed her hand on his cheek. “Are you alright? What happened?” 

“He doesn’t know anything, don’t worry,” he reassured her. “But it takes all the strength I have not to break. If he finds out…He could hurt you and I…”

“He will not hurt me, or you, or anyone,” Daenerys voice hardened. “He is at the mercy of the Targaryens now.” 

She told him of her father’s plan, leaving out a few key details in case his mind was further invaded. 

“It won’t be an easy task to bring him out for this, though I suppose I could tell him Ares is eager to meet him,” he said, clearly apprehensive. 

“That could work, stroke his ego, tell him my father and brother want to meet who’s really in charge?” She replied. 

He nodded softly, and placed his hand on her ribs. “If anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself.” 

“Don’t talk like that, nothing will happen to either of us. I cannot lose you.” 

He grabbed her face and kissed her in a way that made her all but crumble beneath him. He slid his hand from her hip down her thigh and under her knee, to pull her leg around him. She could feel his erection pressing against her sex and it sent chills down her spine. 

“I am so sorry you are subject to harsh interrogation,” she said as she grasped his long cock and slid it inside her. 

He let out a gasp. “I would do anything for you, endure anything to keep you safe.” 

He held himself inside her while he moved softly. They held each other’s gaze as his thrusts became harder. She clung to his arms as he pushed her further and further to the edge. He pushed so hard inside her at his climax, it hurt her broken ribs. She let out a cry of pain and pleasure when she lost herself. 

When she came back to reality she heard her husband’s voice nearly shouting. “I’m so sorry my love, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” 

“No, no. I’m alright. I promise you,” she smiled weakly. Pulling him towards her. 

She wasn’t sure if she actually was alright though, something felt wrong. Something was off about her body, she knew.


	15. Dreams

She was bound in the cave again, but this time, she was alone in the darkness. Her torso throbbed, she knew she was dreaming, but she had to find a way to escape. 

Laughter echoed around her. “My child. How can you escape a place that isn’t real?” 

“Who…who are you?” she called. 

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize me Daenerys. Perhaps you are not as sharp as he claims.”

The Emperor. He couldn’t puncture Kylo Ren’s mind, so he was trying hers. 

“This won’t work,” she said coolly. 

“You know, they say the Targaryens descended from dragons themselves. What a magnificent bloodline you have. And your child, well your child will serve the galaxy quite well.”

Unless he was playing some kind of game, he did now know she was not actually pregnant. Which means he could not breach her thoughts. She was the blood of the dragon, and she would not allow this parlor trick to affect her. 

“Why are you here?” she asked. 

“I would like to come to an agreement, about our Kylo Ren.” 

“MY Kylo Ren.” She shot back without thinking. 

His laugh roared, filling the cave. 

“Yes, yes well…he seems to believe he is yours, doesn’t he? He would do anything for you, stand up to me, even lay down his life. But, he has not yet served his purpose for me yet.” 

She was silent. 

“Oh you think I don’t know he has told you all about the plans of the First Order to take out the Targaryens? Don’t be stupid. Although, that is no longer my wish.”

“Show yourself!” She shouted into the emptiness. 

Soon a hooded figure appeared, she could just make him out. His cloak covered most of his face, but it was enough for her to finally see this was no dark entity, he was just a man. 

“Your child will be one of immense power and potential, a king of kings. He will be mine.” 

“Never,” she spat.  
____ 

Her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around, she was back in their moonlit bedroom. Drenched in sweat, she slipped on a silk robe and moved quietly to the balcony, so as not to wake her sleeping husband. 

She sat and took a deep breath. So, this was his plan. He thought she was pregnant still, and wished to take their nonexistent child for himself to…to train? To use for his own whims. She carried no such child but was enraged at the thought of someone taking her baby. He has not yet been able to read her thoughts, and there was no conceivable way he would take advantage of Rhaegar or her father…but Messandei. She knew and did not have the Targaryen bloodline to protect her from his abilities. 

That had to be his next move. 

She was pulled from her mind by the movement behind her. “Daenerys?” her husband said apprehensively. 

“Your Emperor visited me tonight, in my dream.”

He was by her side in an instant. “Tell me what happened.” 

She told him everything, including her concern for Messandei. 

“He cannot find out there’s no child, under any circumstances. It’s the only chance we have to catch the Emperor off guard.” 

“Is there a way you can clear Messandei’s head? Make her forget, or protect her somehow?” Daenerys asked desperately. “I cannot lose her.” 

“I believe I can, but we need to move now.” They both stood. 

“We need to get to my brother’s quarters then.”

Her husband raised his eyebrows. “Those two?” 

She smiled. “I know, I have no idea for how long but I could not be more thrilled.” 

He was making his way back into the bedroom when she called him back. 

“Before we go––“

He turned. 

“I’d like to keep trying to make this child a reality.”

He smiled with smoldering eyes and made his way toward her. He sat back down on the balcony and pulled her on top of him. He untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders so she was fully naked before him in the moonlight. 

She slid his erection into her slowly, feeling every inch of him. He grabbed her hips to guide her as she rode him. He rose himself to kiss her and palm her breasts in his large hands. She moved faster and faster, until they both came. 

Breathless, they looked into each other’s eyes. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you,” she replied. 

They enjoyed the small moment they shared before rushing to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no time but I just want more smut.


End file.
